


Lightening Storms and Car Doors

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SELFSHIPPING AWWWW YEAAAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Y'all're about to discover I have a L O T of WIPS huge ripI think about this scenario a lot though so uvuAnyway Ere and I sit in a parking lot late at night and eventually we will fall in love and Be Gay





	Lightening Storms and Car Doors

Thoughts escaped my mind as I stared out the car window, head propped against my hand as I watched the trees and tall grass go by. We took winding back roads to the high school, late at night in the middle of summer, to breathe in the teenage nostalgia. 

And by we I mean I.

And by I I mean I drove myself lazily down the winding back roads, going 20 in a 45 because it was 12 in the morning, and nobody was out at such a time. 

I pulled into the parking lot to the school I had just recently left - a place that was never very exciting but was still familiar and safe enough to justify sitting outside of it on top of my car to breathe in the summer air and stare at the stars above me.

Upon getting out of my car, I sighed. The warmth was welcoming; not too hot and not breezy. Clouds rolled overhead, slipping around the moon in an interpretive dance. I allowed myself a few moments to take it all in - to watch the clouds and find the stars hiding behind them.

With a bit of struggling, I climbed on top of my car. It wasn’t anything big, but then again neither was I. I laid back against the roof and sprawled out, hands dangling off of the sides as I stared blankly upwards.

I’d never had much of a teenagehood. I never went out with friends, especially not late at night. I never went on romantic drives to the park late at night with a lover. I never went to Steak n Shake at 2 AM with friends like C’aira did. I stayed home.

So, to treat myself to a little bit of that, even if the taste wasn’t as sweet, was refreshing. It was quiet, but beautiful. The solitude was nice, serene, calming, but… It would’ve been nicer with a friend. It was the sort of atmosphere that encouraged deep conversation that bounced lightheartedly off of the streetlights and got swept up in each blade of grass. Every word and syllable finding its way into the pavement and adding to the rich history of the not-so-aesthetically pleasing schoolhouse.

But I didn’t have that.

I had my phone.

I turned over on my side, pulling out my phone and scrolling through my messages. The dull light was almost obnoxious compared to the streetlamps, but I was far too absorbed in my fantasy to worry about such a thing. Tonight, it was about living out as much of my little dream as I could.

I couldn’t tell you how long I was out there, but eventually, a truck pulled into the parking lot. Bright headlights washed over me, then turned to pull in the direction opposite of me. I sat up, eyes fixed on it. The engine cut off, and silence stood between myself and the stranger. Was it a teacher? Another student? Why were they here?

After what seemed like forever, the door clicked open, tentatively swinging outwards to allow whoever was inside to emerge. It was hard to see, the only light being a dull yellow from inside the vehicle, but it looked like whoever it was had prosthetics. I only really knew of one kid that had prosthetics - a guy about my age by the name of Erek that was somehow more anxious than I was. I didn’t know him personally, but I saw him sometimes. I’d always wanted to talk to him, but was afraid to approach him in case I made him even  _ more  _ anxious. Instead, I offered kind smiles and a gentle atmosphere. It was the most I could do with my own anxiety.

The car door slammed me out of my thoughts. My eyes fell on the other student - well, ex-student. He was facing away from me, in a long sleeve shirt and capris. From what I could tell, he was hugging himself, staring at the football field from under a streetlamp. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to me - I wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Maybe he didn’t see me on top of my car. Maybe he pretended he didn’t. Either way… It was late. Both of us were in the same parking lot. When things like that happen… I can’t help but think they happen for a reason. Like some cliche novel, or a fantasy you stay up late at night to finish. Sometimes, something happens and I go  _ I was supposed to be here for this moment. _ Right now felt like one of those moments.

After some self pep talking and some deep breaths to fight away any anxiety I had that he  _ did  _ see me, he just didn’t  _ want  _ to, I called out to him.

“Hey, um… You okay?”

He jumped, turning to look at me with fear in his eyes. My heart broke - I hadn’t meant to startle him. Before I could apologize, he had beaten me to it, stuttering and backing into his truck, a complete nervous wreck.

I slid off the hood of my car, walking around to the front of it before I continued. “It’s okay, really. I’m out here to relax, too. I can leave you alone if you want, you just looked…” I paused, eyes scanning his face, “...lonely…”

We stared at each other, light glinting off of the edge of his glasses. It was completely silent between us. His mouth hung open a little bit, the only indication that he wanted to speak being his gentle head movements. I waited patiently, smiling gently at him.

“Um- I… I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t wanna- wanna bother you-you um- I mean- you were, were prob-bably ha-having such, such a nice- a nice night and-”

“It’s really okay,” I interrupted. “Sorry to interrupt, but… I really don’t mind. I know we don’t know each other, but… If you wanted to… Talk…? Or just… Turn on the radio-”

I felt…  _ Really _ awkward. I had no idea how to help, or if I should at all. Was it awkward to just have music playing between us? What sort of music did he like, anyway? Did it matter?

I hugged myself, looking away to perhaps avert some of the anxiety.

“Um,” he began, staring at his hands as they wrung together, “s-sure, okay-”

I looked back at him. “S-sure? Did- was that for music or talking or- or both, or?”

“Oh-! U-um- b- I mean- If- I don’t really- It’s up to - whatever’s convenient.”

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Okay.” I went to my car, started it up, and put on the radio just loud enough to hear. I didn’t really pay mind to the station, but if he had asked me to change it I would have. Instead, I crawled back out of my car, leaving the door open to let the sound out.

I shyly made my way across the parking lot, hands coming together nervously as I approached him. “What um… Brought you out here…?”

“Um-” he spoke, almost too quickly, “just… just…” his voice trailed off. “A getaway, I guess…”

I hummed, standing at the rear of his truck and nodding. “Me too, kinda… I just like being out at night. I wanted to kinda… Get a feel for what teenagers do, I guess. Just. Without all of the fun of having  _ other _ teenagers with you. Just tryna get that good bucket list filled.” I laughed softly at him and I earned a smile in return.

“Bucket list…” he repeated. He lost himself in thought for a while, humming softly before returning to the real world. When he returned, he jumped again. “Oh- Ah- Y-you don’t have to- I mean, unless you want to - um, you can- I mean I - Just - So far and you don’t have to be you can- I’m not - I-”

“Hm-? Oh-! Y-you’re sure? I wanted to give you space if you wanted it-”

“No! Er- N-no I- I don’t mind, um-”

Awkward silence filled the space between us.

“How about I get a blanket from my car, and we sit on that?”

He nodded. As I turned around, he spoke up. “W-we could put it in my truck bed, i-if you um- if you wanted- Or-! Or um- not we- we don’t- we don’t have to I-”

I turned back to look at him, a smile on my face. “That sounds great! It’ll be better than putting it on the ground. It’ll be like the movies! Then I’ll  _ really  _ know what it’s like to be a teenager!”

He smiled softly, seemingly relieved. I trotted over to my car and pulled out one of the blankets I kept in the trunk. I brought it back and tossed it into the truck bed.

“This is one of my favorites,” I began, “cuz it’s lightweight and comfy! Really good for just snuggling into while you drive or otherwise!”

Erek laughed softly, coming around the back. As we stood closer together, he seemed to realize we hadn’t introduced ourselves.

“O-oh-! I’m- My name- name is um, Erek- Um.. I think we have some uh- Some classes together but you um, you probably don’t um, notice me… But I’ve noticed you! Ah- N-not in a creepy way, I mean-! Just, in general, you know? Like, um-! Ahhh-”

I smiled at him, holding out my hand. “It’s nice to properly meet you, Erek. I’m Zach, even if you knew that already~”

He stared at my hand, then to me, and then gently took it in his own to shake. “I-it’s nice to- to properly meet you too, Zach.”

I grinned widely. “You wanna help me spread the blanket out and stuff? Then we can sit and talk!”

He nodded in return. Both of us climbed into the bed of the truck, shuffling around to fix the blanket up before sitting on it and getting comfortable.

“This is a really nice truck, Erek, geez!”

His smile was gentle, but pained. “Thanks,” he said softly, looking away. “My Dad got it for me. I’m… Not really a  _ truck  _ person, but… It works, I guess.”

I nodded, looking over at my own car. “My car was once my favorite teacher’s. We bought it off of him when I was 16 - took me til just recently to get over my anxiety with driving, though.”

Erek laughed softly. “Y-yeah, I… I can relate… I probably wouldn’t be driving right now if- if my Dad hadn’t… Hadn’t made me.”

“Hrm… I’m lucky enough that Gramzie doesn’t push me for stuff like that… I’d throw a fit if I had to drive any earlier.”

Erek hummed, but said nothing. The only sound was from my car radio a few feet away.

The silence wasn’t  _ awful,  _ but it was a little bit tense. I sat back against the side of the truck bed, staring up at the sky. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared above me, and I had to blink and look at Erek to be sure I hadn’t imagined it.

“Was that… Lightning?”

Erek was looking up too, adjusting his glasses. “I-I think so… Do- do you think it’s gonna rain? Or- Or do you think it was just from the heat?”

“It could be either, but I’d very much prefer if it were just from the heat. I don’t really like rain… Or thunder… Or storms… I’d be hiding out in my car shaking the entire time and wouldn’t get home until it finished!”

“Oh-” Erek looked at me, concern on his face, “w-was that… A joke…?”

I shrugged. “I mean kinda but I also have PTSD.” I laughed loudly, throwing my head back. Erek didn’t laugh with me.

“... _ Oh _ … Um… Well… If um… If that happened I… I would drive you home, if you wanted… Th-that way you could be home and- and safe and maybe- maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

I just stared at him, a gentle blush on my face. A nervous laugh bubbled up inside of me and I rubbed my arm. “That’s so sweet,” I said softly. “What the fuck, that’s so cute-” More embarrassed laughter escaped my lips, my hands moving to fan my face as it not only burned bright red from laughing, but as tears pricked at my eyes. Maybe it was because it was late, maybe because genuine affection filled my heart past full capacity, but… “Oh noooooo-” I whined as tears slipped down my cheeks.

“Eh-!? I- I’m- I’m sorry-?”

“NoooooOOOOOO don’t beee you’re so precious oh my god!”

“A-are you okay-?!” Erek leaned forward a bit.

“Yes I’m fine my heart’s just full of love.”

He paused, face flushing a bright red. “O-oh… Um-”

“I can’t help it- I cry at cute things. My heart’s so full-” I frantically wiped my eyes, still laughing softly. “I’d give you so much gas money.”

“What?! No-! I wouldn’t allow that at all!”

“Wh-?! You have to!”

“I-I do not-! That would be so cruel-!”


End file.
